First Stop...Bubbletucky!
First Stop...Bubbletucky! * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 2 * Overall Ep #: 2 Plot Silly Fish, Master Dark Fish, and the guppies make their stop at Bubbletucky for a short tour and even meet the Bubble Guppies. But then, trouble arrives. Episode (The episode starts with Silly, Dark Fish, and the guppies at the park. They are having a battle for training. The other eight guppies watch.) * {Silly Fish} "Okay, Dark Fish. You take the first move." * {Master Dark Fish} "Sure. Blazing Peterson! Use Flamethrower!" (Blazing uses his first move on Volt. It didn't do much.) * {Silly Fish} "That's very nice! Now, Voltage Patrick! Use Thunderbolt! (Volt does so, and Blazing was electrocuted.) * {Blazing Peterson} "Ouch...I think I'm...paralyzed..." * {Master Dark Fish} "Blazing, don't give up on me! Use Ember!" (Blazing does so, and Volt was burned.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh! You alright there, Volt?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yeah...just a few burns." * {Silly Fish} "But you can't let that stop you! Go ahead and use Thunderbolt again!" * {Leafy Norm} "This is already getting interesting. But I don't think Electric types have any effect on Fire types." * {Cherry Charla} "No wonder those two are having a hard time." (Volt and Blazing are both panting.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey, Volt. You look a bit worn out." * {Master Dark Fish} "So do you, Blazing." * {Silly Fish} "Why don't we say we take a break?" * {Loud Larry} "Awesome! What should we do now?" * {Silly Fish} "Last night, I told you guys we would be going into Bubbletucky. I want to show you guys around." * {Master Dark Fish} "Yeah. I bet a lot of folks there would like to meet you." (The guppies follow the two fish. From a far distance, Greedling was watching.) * {Greedling} "Hmph. I'll challenge you again, Silly. You'll see." (looks to the right) "Lilypad, leave that frog alone!" (We cut to the twelve characters going into the town of Bubbletucky.) * {Master Dark Fish} "You guys probably heard of the Bubble Guppies, right?" (The ten power guppies look at him like he's crazy.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh, wait. You haven't heard of them." * {Croaking Conway} "We haven't got a clue." * {Master Dark Fish} "Well, I think they're at school right now. Perhaps we can pay them and their teacher a visit." * {Merry Mikey} "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That'll be totally exciting!" * {Sunflower Sally} "I know! Very ''exciting!" (A familiar blue-haired boy guppy comes by and notices them.) * {'Gil'} "Master Dark Fish. Silly Fish, and...WOAH!" * {'Fancy Sammy'} "Well, isn't he surprised by us." * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Hey, blue-haired boy. Master Dark Fish, Silly Fish, my friends, and I are visiting you, your friends, and your teacher at school." * {'Gil'} "Well, come with me. I bet my friends, Bubble Puppy, and Mr Grouper would be happy to meet you guys!" (He leads the group to the school. We cut to the newly-designed preschool. Our favorite guppies are in their seats.) * {'Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny'} "Good morning, Mr Grouper!" * {'Mr Grouper'} "Well, good morning, everyone." (Gil comes in.) * {'Gil'} "Hey, everyone! I met Silly Fish and Master Dark Fish." * {'Deema'} "Is Master Dark Fish still doing up to no good?" * {'Mr Grouper'} "Oh, don't worry about that. He's not a bad guy anymore." * {'Gil'} "Yeah. He and Silly Fish have some strange-looking guppies along." (There was a knock on the door.) * {'Mr Grouper'} "Come in!" (Silly, Dark Fish, and the ten guppies come in.) * {'Master Dark Fish'} "Hi, hey! How's everyone doing?" * {'Molly'} "It's nice to see you're a good guy now." * {'Master Dark Fish'} "Yeah. My days as a bad guy are over." * {'Silly Fish'} "It's great to see you guys again. I want to introduce you to these ten power guppies." * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Hi there, I'm Voltage Patrick." * {'Blazing Peterson'} "The name's Blazing Peterson." * {'Leafy Norm'} "I'm Leafy Norm." * {'Loud Larry'} "My name is LOUD Larry!" * {'Croaking Conway'} "Howdy, it's Croaking Conway!" * {'Fancy Sammy'} "My name's Fancy Sammy." * {'Merry Mikey'} "Hi, hi, hi! I'm Merry Mikey!" * {'Sunflower Sally'} "Hiiiiii! I'm Sunflower Sally!" * {'Cherry Charla'} "I'm Cherry Charla." * {'Watery Christian'} "......" * {'Silly Fish'} (''whispers to Watery) "It's okay. Just try." * {Watery Christian} "...I...I'm...Water Christian..." (The guppies wowed.) * {Mr Grouper} "Those are all really great names. Now, our ''class want to introduce ourselves. I'm Mr Grouper, the teacher." * {'Molly'} "I'm Molly. Nice to meet you." * {'Gil'} "I'm Gil." * {'Goby'} "My name's Goby." * {'Deema'} "Hi! I'm Deema!" * {'Oona'} "I'm Oona." * {'Nonny'} "Hello. I'm Nonny." * {'Gil'} "And this here is Bubble Puppy. He's my pet." (The ten power guppies wowed.) * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Those are very great names." * {'Master Dark Fish'} "Say, you wouldn't mind if the class spends the day with the power guppies?" * {'Mr Grouper'} "Well, they are our guests. Of course!" * {'Deema'} "YAY!" (Now, it was playtime. Volt, Merry, Blazing, Loud, and Croaking are playing trucks with Gil and Goby.) * {'Gil'} "This is my favorite truck. The fire truck." * {'Goby'} "I have my favorite dump truck with me." * {'Merry Mikey'} "You play with trucks for fun? You want to know what ''I ''do for fun?" * {'Gil'} "What's that?" * {'Merry Mikey'} "Pranks!" * {'Croaking Conway'} "Ye sure about that, Merry?" * {'Voltage Patrick'} "I wonder if it's okay to play pranks at school." * {'Blazing Peterson'} "It is, as long as they're harmless." * {'Loud Larry'} "Heh heh! I got one!" (He goes over to the Deema and Oona, who are coloring and talking together. Deema accidentally pushes a crayon off the table.) * {'Oona'} "Deema, where's the red crayon?" * {'Deema'} "It's on the floor next to you." (Loud puts wet red paint on the crayon. Oona picks it up from the floor. When she was coloring, she felt wetness on her hand.) * {'Oona'} "Why is my hand wet?" (She saw why it was wet.) * {'Loud Larry'} "Ha ha! Sorry about that!" * {'Croaking Conway'} "Sorry about ma friend. He was playing a little prank on ya." * {'Oona'} "Well, I thought it was pretty good." (She and Loud laughed. We cut to Cherry, Sunflower, Leafy, and Fancy are with Molly, Goby, and Gil. The seven are outside in the garden that was near the school.) * {'Cherry Charla'} "Oh, my heavens! Look at those daisies!" (''picks one from the grass) "I truly love daisies." (Fancy Sammy sneezed.) * {Fancy Sammy} "Sorry, but I'm allergic to daisies." * {Molly} "Are you guys really powerful?" * {Leafy Norm} "Yep. We sure are." * {Sunflower Sally} "Why don't we do something fun, like go on those swings?" * {Molly} "I would..." (looks at Leafy lovingly) "But I'd rather spend time with my favorite power guppy..." * {Leafy Norm} (blushed a bit) "Uh...why with me?" * {Goby} "Molly? Molly!" * {Gil} "Hey, Molly! Snap out of it!" * {Goby} "Are you falling in love with Leafy?" * {Molly} "Sorry, but he looks so charming." * {Leafy Norm} (blushed harder) "Okay, that's enough compliments for one day..." (We cut to Nonny on the sandbox. He is digging in the sand, when Watery comes by.) * {Watery Christian} "...Um...what are you doing?" * {Nonny} "I'm building a sandcastle." (Oona came by.) * {Oona} "Hey Nonny. Hi...um...who...?" * {Watery Christian} "...I'm--" (whispers) "Watery..." * {Oona} "Pardon?" * {Watery Christian} "..." (a little louder) "...I'm Watery Christian..." * {Oona} "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Nonny. Watery. Do you guys wanna...you know...chat?" * {Nonny} (smiled) "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" (We cut to the inside.) * {Mr Grouper} "...That's quite a story, Silly Fish. Do they really have superpowers?" * {Silly Fish} "Yeah they do. Oh, I bet your class would love ''to watch me and Dark Fish on a battle!" * {'Mr Grouper'} "Oh, that ''would be interesting. But we'll save that after lunch." * {Master Dark Fish} (goes outside) "Hey! Come inside, everyone! It's lunchtime!" (All sixteen guppies smiled at those words and went inside. Later after lunch, everyone is outside on the school ground. Ten guppies are watching.) * {Silly Fish} "Okay. It's a three-on-three battle. Volt, Leafy, and Watery verses Loud, Croaking, and Blazing." * {Mr Grouper} "Alright, you two. Choose your first power guppy." * {Silly Fish} "Volt, how about you start off?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yeah!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Loud, looks like you're up!" * {Loud Larry} "Awesome!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Hey Silly, make your first move!" * {Silly Fish} "Sure will! Voltage Patrick, use Thunderbolt!" (Voltage does so, electrocuting Loud.) * {Loud Larry} (pant) "Is that all you got?" * {Master Dark Fish} "Yeah guys. Is that all you got? Go ahead and use Double Team!" (Loud creates copies of himself. Volt looks around for the real Loud.) * {Gil} "Hey, this is kind of like my favorite video game." * {Oona} "I wonder which is the real Loud Larry." * {Fancy Sammy} "Unless if Volt attacks back, then the real being will be revealed." (Back in the battlefield.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh wow. Hmm. That looks kind of hard." * {Voltage Patrick} "But...I need to attack them all!" * {Silly Fish} "Okay then! Use Thunderbolt on all the copies." (Volt obeys and uses the move. Loud got hit again.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Oh, nuts. What to do, what to do? Loud, do you have anything?" * {Loud Larry} (tired) "No...but...I'll keep going." * {Master Dark Fish} "That's the spirit! Loud, use Tackle!" (Loud does so, and Volt took a lot of damage.) * {Silly Fish} "Volt. Are you okay enough to move on?" * {Voltage Patrick} (tired) "D-don't worry, Silly. I-I'll get through this." (The kids.) * {Nonny} "Something tells me Voltage doesn't sound okay." * {Cherry Charla} "He should've just leave it to someone else." * {Deema} "If Volt gets too worn out, he's going to have trouble." (The battlefield.) * {Voltage Patrick} (breathing heavily) * {Silly Fish} "Volt, I think you should come back." * {Voltage Patrick} "No! I'm okay!" * {Silly Fish} "Uh, if you say so. Use Tackle!" (Volt does so, but Loud dodges it.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Yes! Now it's my turn! Use Tackle again!" (Loud does so, and Volt got hit. He fainted.) (The kids.) * {Gil} "Oh no!" * {Molly} "Poor Volt!" (The battlefield.) * {Mr Grouper} "Voltage Patrick is unable to battle, which means Loud Larry wins." (Volt crawls over to Silly.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Silly, I don't think I was good enough." * {Leafy Norm} "Don't feel down, Volt. You did your best." * {Silly Fish} "That's right. You'll win next time. Hey, Leafy. Want to go next?" * {Leafy Norn} "Oh, would I!" (He goes into the battlefield.) (The kids.) * {Fancy Sammy} "I'm a bit worried about Leafy." * {Goby} "Why's that?" * {Fancy Sammy} "Leafy Norm is a Grass-type and Loud Larry is a Normal-type. This won't be an easy battle." (The battlefield.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey, Dark Fish! How about you take the first move?" * {Master Dark Fish} "Sure thing! Use Tackle!" (Loud does so, but his move was interrupted by move used from nowhere.) * {Mr Grouper} "Hey! What just happened?!" * {Male Voice} "Like you should know." (Greedling and Lilypad Lorenzo come by.) * {Silly Fish & Master Dark Fish} "Greedling!" * {Loud Larry} "Not you again!" * {Greedling} "Hey, Silly! I want to challenge you to a battle!" (Silly thought for a bit before speaking.) * {Silly Fish} "Okay...I'll challenge you." * {Master Dark Fish} "Hey! Isn't Lilypad your only power guppy?" * {Greedling} "He's not my only one. I have two new ones. Come on out, you guys!" (Lilypad and two new power guppies come out. A boy in light blue -- Arctic Arnold -- and a girl in purple -- Midnight Misty -- are ready to battle.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Woah! Silly, you better be careful about choosing your power guppy! Arctic Arnold is an Ice-type and Midnight Misty is a Ghost and Psychic type!" * {Silly Fish} "Don't worry, Dark. I got this." (He thought for a minute, then made his decision.) * {Silly Fish} "I'll choose...Blazing Peterson, Croaking Conway, and Voltage Patrick." (We cut to the battlefield.) * {Mr Grouper} "It's a three-on-three battle between Silly Fish and Greedling. This, you can send out all three of your power guppies at the same time. The battle doesn't end until one of you lost all three of your power guppies." * {Silly Fish} "I'm making my decision! Come on out, you three!" (The boys gets on the battlefield.) * {Greedling} (snickers) "You're pathetic! Go guys!" (Arctic, Lilypad, and Midnight get onto the battlefield.) * {Greedling} "Do you want to take the first move, Silly Fish?" * {Silly Fish} "You bet I do! Blazing, use Ember on all three!" (Blazing does so, but only took Arctic down with one hit.) * {Greedling} "Arctic!" * {MrGrouper} "Wow! Took him down with one hit!" (Arctic was taken out of the battlefield. He was now unconscious.) * {Greedling} "How pathetic! Midnight, use Hypnosis on all three!" (She does so, but Croaking was already knocked out.) * {Mr Grouper} "Wow! One hit and Croaking's already down!" (Blazing takes Croaking out of the battlefield.) * {Silly Fish} "You did great, Croaking. Now, Volt! Use Thunderbolt on all three!" (He does so, but only knocked out Lilypad.) (The audience.) * {Deema} "Does this keep on happening?" * {Fancy Sammy} "Seems like Silly and Greedling are having a fairly easy battle." (The battlefield.) (Lilypad was taken out of the battlefield.) * {Greedling} "How could you ruin this for me? Midnight, don't ruin this for me!" (The audience.) * {Leafy Norm} "Silly is in real trouble now!" * {Oona} "Why's that?" * {Leafy Norm} "Midnight Misty is a Ghost and Psychic type, and Silly right now doesn't have the right power guppies to go against that." (The battlefield.) * {Greedling} (smirking) "What are you going to do now, Silly?" * {Silly Fish} "I'll keep battling! Volt and Blazing! Use a combination move with Tackle and Flamethrower!" (Volt uses Tackle, and Blazing blows his Flamethrower move on him. In flames, Volt goes faster towards Midnight. She dodged, but Volt followed her. Greedling was surprised by this.) * {Greedling} "Hm...use Shadow Clam behind you!" (Midnight does so, but Volt still kept going in flames. He rams into her.) * {Silly Fish} "Nice! Now finish it with Thunderbolt!" (Volt attacks, and Midnight can no longer fight anymore.) * {Mr Grouper} "Silly Fish wins!" (The other power guppies and the Bubble Guppies cheered.) * {Greedling} "Hm...come here, Arctic, Lilypad, and Midnight." (The three follow him to the front of the building.) * {Greedling} "We're gonna train even harder now. None of you done what we've practiced." (The four left. Later, it was time to go.) * {Mr Grouper} "It was nice of you guys to stop by and meet my students." * {Master Dark Fish} "No problem. Today was actually pretty fun." * {Merry Mikey} "I agree!" * {Bubble Guppies} "Bye!" (With that, they all left.) ENd of episode. Category:CandyCakes Category:Candycakes guppies episodes